New Kind of HalfBlood and New Enemies
by eltigre221
Summary: 12 new half-bloods come to camp at the same time saying that they know who their parents are, yet when the truth surfaces all Hades breaks loose. What news do these half-bloods bring, and who is an enemy greater than Typhon or Kronos? Character/OC hiatus
1. 12 New Faces

**Hey everyone this is a fanfic idea that I've had for a while, but this is different from my other PJO fics. In this one there are main character/OC pairings, and at least 12 new OCs that I made specifically for this fanfic. Well more than that actually, but for now there is only 12 new faces to add to Camp Half-Blood and their immortal parents are quite unique, along with their mortal one... XD Well Enjoy everyone. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**12 New Faces**

It was an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood, monsters were taking naps in the woods, Mrs. O'Leary was chewing on her chew toy solider, and Chiron was playing pinochle with Mr. D and his half-blood sons. The gods were there visiting for the day, to spend some time with their half-blood children. All of the gods, major and minor, it was very nice. Poseidon and his kids were playing volleyball in the volleyball pit against Ares and his kids, Poseidon let Percy spend some time with Annabeth, so he wasn't there with his father, and other half-siblings.

Athena and her children were all doing something that made no sense to some of the other campers and would bore them out of their minds. Zeus was watching Thalia practice her archery with the other hunters, who were having a better archer contest with Apollo's kids. The twin archers were arguing on who was better, Artemis' hunters or Apollo's sired children. Zeus was ignoring them.

Most of the minor gods and goddesses were just minding their own business with their kids. Hephaestus and his children were all just forging in the armory, Hermes and his kids were all pulling pranks and a few other jokes on the others in the camp. Demeter was helping her children make a few plants; Hades was actually having fun with his only son, while Hera just watched in spite of herself. Hestia was by the fire pit in the middle of camp, and Aphrodite was with all of her sons and daughters showing them how to make love potions.

Other than all of that, all was as it usually was at camp. That is until twelve half-bloods and one satyr tried to fight off a few dozen monsters as they tried to cross the property line. The only two half-bloods, who weren't with their parents, were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They had been on their way to the mess hall to talk to Chiron about some dreams that were concerning the two half-bloods. When they heard the growls and yells of a few monsters, and the clash of metal upon metal, someone was fighting against a monster or two, and they had to go and see what was happening.

As the two reached the top of Half-Blood hill, what they saw made their jaws drop. Literally; there were twelve half-bloods fighting five hell hounds, seven dracaenas, nine Laistrygonians, one mini Cerberus, and the Minotaur. Freaked out, both soon ran towards Chiron, normally they would help out the half-bloods but one yelled at them to get Chiron, yelling him name, which caught the attention of nearly everyone in the entire camp.

Chiron looked up from his cards, to see Percy and Annabeth running towards him as fast as they can run, screaming something about half-bloods fighting a bunch of monsters. Looking confused, the old centaur got up and out of his wheelchair to see what was wrong.

Once they got up to him, they still kept on babbling trying to get out what ever it was they were trying to say. Chiron just sighed, before speaking, "Calm down both of you, just show me what is wrong." They both nodded and soon ran off towards the top of Half-Blood hill. Chiron followed after them with ease, and what he saw did surprise the old teacher, but he felt happier more than freaked out.

Out of the twelve half-bloods fighting, there was only one fighting without a weapon, well he had a weapon, he just didn't use it. He had dark red hair, and maroon eyes, but what was strange to Percy and Annabeth, was his fighting style. It was ancient, but also modern, as if he added more regular fighting moves to his style of fighting. Others had gathered too, just watching the other demigods on the other side of the property line.

No one moved an inch to help the others, they only watched in wonder, and also the fact that they didn't need any help either way. Even Peleus the dragon was watching them fight in fixation. One of the demigods was using a five foot long bow staff to fight with; he had strait black hair and was wearing a light blue t-shirt. He was amazing; he had already taken down two of the cannibal giants without even trying from the looks of it. Another was using a hunting knife to fight off three hell hounds, and surprisingly was doing very well. After about three minuets, almost all of the monsters had disintegrated; the only ones left were the Minotaur and the Cerberus.

Finally after what seemed like forever, one of the demigods spoke up, it was the same boy who used the bow staff, "Alastar, you take on the Minotaur, you can have fun showing him who's stronger." He told the boy with maroon eyes, and then looked at the girl who had black hair and green highlights. "Demetra, you know what to do."

Both nodded at him and soon enough, Demetra went after the Cerberus with her spear, and Alastar charged the Minotaur head on. Demetra was amazing with a spear; she sliced off two of the Cerberus heads in only after a few seconds. Then rammed it through its heart soon after. As Percy watched her, not paying attention to Alastar, though everyone else was, he had to admit she was an amazing fighter.

Annabeth and just about everyone else who was watching Alastar, minus Chiron, were amazed at how easily he was handling the fight, well at first. After about two seconds he jumped up and on the Minotaur's back and was nearly knocked off in the same instant. He groaned as he stood up and readied himself to fight once more. The Minotaur soon charged him, and he stood his ground till the last seconds, and instead of getting out of the way, he shot his hands forward and stopped him without even being pushed back an inch. He grabbed the horns that had stabbed his hands and snapped the neck of his opponent.

Panting, Alastar stood up once his opponent disintegrated, and looked at the others. "Is everyone okay?" He asked the other half-bloods. All of them nodded, each getting up from where they were, and walked over to Alastar. All except one, he walked right up to Chiron and gave the old teacher a handshake before he gave him a hug.

The horse man smiled at the boy in front of him, "It is nice to see you again Gaelin, and come passed the lines quickly, unless you planned on fighting more monsters before entering the camp today."

The boy chuckled, before shaking his head, "No Chiron, we were actually caught off guard when these monsters attacked us, but well fighting is something that is in its own way, easy to remember." He looked back at his siblings and beckoned them over, so that they could get behind the property line soon. As the others passed the line, those who had watched them backed up respectfully, the first boy who had spoken, walked over to grab an unconscious satyr, the one who had tried to escort them here. Percy's eyes had widened when he saw the satyr, because it was Grover.

With Percy staring at Grover, the black haired boy noticed this, and spoke up once more. "It might be better if we explain things over by the Big House instead of right here." He suggested, and most nodded Chiron soon galloped down towards the Big House, with most of Gaelin's siblings following him.

Percy and Annabeth were only two of those who followed these strange new half-bloods to the Big House, the others who had watched, went to do something else, while the small group of half-bloods and three gods-Zeus, Poseidon and Athena- were all waiting at the Big House, for the black haired boy to arrive with Grover. The others were already there waiting as well.

Percy looked at the girl who had black hair and green highlights, she looked very pretty now that he had a better look of her, aside from her hair, she had warm caramel eyes, light tan skin, and was wearing a yellow-green sleeveless shirt, a brown skirt, and a pair of black high heels. He soon shook his head; he already had a girlfriend, so why was he feeling something towards this girl who he's never even met before. It didn't matter for the moment, but as Percy looked away to see the eldest half-blood, who was carrying Grover over his shoulder, finally made his way towards them.

"Hey bro; how's Grover, he passed out earlier but shouldn't he have woken up by now?" One of the half-bloods asked, he had dark green hair and warm sea-greenish-turquoise eyes. There was true worry in his eyes, but also another emotion that neither Percy nor Annabeth knew what it was.

"He's fine Kalil; he was hit upside the head by one of those Laistrygonians remember." As he said this, he placed Grover against one of the railings of the Big House porch. He then looked over at the three gods and four half-bloods quickly before smiling at Chiron. "It truly is nice to see you again my old teacher, how have you been these past… years." He said the last word as if he was choosing which one was the right choice.

"Good, but I believe you should introduce yourself to the others, along with all of your siblings." Chiron advised to the demigod as he gestured to the others by them.

Nodding, he soon looked at the gds once more and the four demigods who followed them to the Big House. "Sorry, I'm not normally like this, but my name is Gaelin, and these are all of my brothers and sisters." He said pointing to the other eleven demigods who he arrived with. "That is Kalil," he started pointing at the gut who asked him if Grover was okay. Taking a closer look, he had a very nice smile and look in his eyes that made Annabeth's knees start to wobble ever so slightly.

"Next to him is Demetra, she's the youngest." He pointed to the girl Percy had watched battling the Cerberus. "Then there is Nerio, Faivish, and Froska." He pointed to three more demigods, one had sea-green hair-Nerio, the middle one had black hair with red ends-Faivish, and the last one had blonde hair with two purple streaks was Froska.

"Next to them are Calah, Theron, Pallas, and Celena." The next four were much more different; Calah was very pale and had brunette hair color. Theron had dark brown hair and soft blue eyes, but he seemed calmer than the others. Pallas was strange all her own, with her light green eyes and caramel colored hair. Though with Celena, Athena couldn't take her eyes off of the half-blood. It was as if she knew who she was but not who her parentage was. Celena had shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, just like all of Athena's kids, but they were a shade lighter than the wisdom goddess' eyes.

"Lastly there is Astra and Alastar." Astra at first glance didn't look very dependable in a fight, but then again, she did take out three hellhounds without even breaking a sweat. Astra had black hair with blue streaks running through it, and her eyes were so dark blue, that they nearly looked black. Then there was Alastar, who just about everyone, except Percy, had watched defeat the Minotaur. He was nicely built, but it wasn't the predominant feature about the guy, what was predominant about him, were his maroon eyes.

Percy stared at the twelve half-bloods and soon asked a question that had everyone curious, well minus Chiron and the demigods themselves, "Who are your immortal parents."

Pallas looked at him for a moment before answering, "We know who they are, but you won't know for a while."

"Why not…?" Percy asked.

Pallas just sighed at that before answering, "Trust me it'd be better for now if we remained…'unclaimed' for the time being."

She air quoted unclaimed as if she knew something was going to happen once they were claimed. Percy just shook his head, not wanting to take the conversation any further, he simply asked them. "Do you guys want a tour of the camp?"

"Yes," Demetra immediately answered. The others just shrugged and nodded at Percy. Soon leaving, the gods looked at Chiron while the others went on a tour of the camp.

"You know who those kids are Chiron?" Athena asked once they were out of earshot.

The centaur just watched the kids, but still nodded. "Yes I know who they are Lady Athena."

Poseidon was staring at Nerio as if he knew who it was. "Do you know who their parents are Chiron, because I know none of them are one of my kids?"

Chiron nodded once more, "Yes, and I also know that they are none of… your children Lord Poseidon."

Zeus was confused about the way Chiron said the last part of his sentence, but soon asked a question that Chiron wouldn't answer until the time was right. "Chiron if you know who their parents are, then will you tell us so that they may be places within the correct cabins, instead of the unclaimed one."

The old centaur merely sighed and shook his head, "I am afraid I can not answer that Lord Zeus, if they wish to tell us who their parents are; then it is their choice, not mine. Again I apologize, but there is nothing for me to tell you Lord Zeus." With that said, the old teacher walked into the Big House, and soon found an old book which held the secret the Gods wanted, but also the dangerous truth about what was to soon come.

* * *

**Well that's it for this first chapter, I'll update it when I can, and this is the last new fanfic that I'll upload for a while and now to _try _and type more chapters for my existing fanfics and also for my patient reading audience ^^; well other than that, please review and wonder what's in the book that Chiron is going through? Well you'll all just have to wait and find out XD**


	2. Demetra's True Love

**Eh, I'm lazy and want to update this fic, and also a quick word about it, I think I'm going to make it into a double feature-ish kind of fic since the first part of the title of this fic was what I wanted to name it alone, but eh I want to try something new. Well other than that, it's onto the fic, enjoy everyone. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Demetra's True Love**

As Percy showed them all around camp, Demetra couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she knew why, and it made her happy but also sad at the same time. This was mainly because of who her mother was and also because Percy already had a girlfriend. Yet she kept her head clear as she listened to Percy as he showed them all around the camp they've all been to before. It was nice to know that they wouldn't be shoved into the Hermes cabin, but also because all of the gods get their own cabins. They thankfully will be in a special cabin for kids whose immortal parents don't have a cabin yet, but it changes very quickly when Annabeth designs the new cabin for the kid or kids. Yet for the twelve of them, they'll be in that cabin for a very long time.

Demetra, Theron, Kalil, and Astra were all paying very close attention to Percy and his friends as they showed them everything around the camp, and once they were done. They were all guided towards the unclaimed cabin, it was a simple cabin, like the Hermes one, but it was different, there were grape vines on one side of it, it was painted white, and it just looked like a normal cabin, but the inside was practically multicolored with everything, from the blankets, sheets, pillows, desks, dressers, nearly everything. The only things that weren't multicolored were the bed frames, two of the walls in the cabin, and floor boards. Yet other than that, the twelve half-bloods really liked their new home.

Smiling Gaelin shook Percy's hand before speaking. "Thanks for showing us around Percy, we'll see ya later okay."

He nodded in reply and soon left with his three friends. Once they were gone and Gaelin shut the door, he turned to face his siblings and smiled devilishly. "Kalil, Demetra, Astra, and Theron, spill all four of you, who have you all fallen for?"

The four he'd called out all blushed as the others trapped them in a circle, "I don't know what you're talking about." Demetra stuttered out.

Gaelin just smiled and shook his head, "Don't even try to deny it little sister, you like someone in this camp, so spill, who is it?"

Pallas giggled when her little sister blushed, "It's okay Demetra all of us have fallen in love before, well minus three other half-bloods in this room I might add." She said looking at the other three in the circle, who were trying not to listen to the conversation.

Alastar soon walked forward and clasped a hand on his little sister's shoulder and smiled at her, "If you don't want to tell us right away, then give us a hint or tell us when the time seems more appropriate."

Demetra looked at her older brother gratefully, and nodded, "Later then, and we should probably get unpacked for now."

Everyone nodded after that and soon got to work, once they were done, after about and hour they all went out to look some more around the camp. Faivish and Froska went to talk to some of the Hermes kids, while Calah, Celena, and Pallas all went to see the Aphrodite kids. Kalil and Theron went to find two very unique girls, as Astra and Alastar went to the strawberry fields. Lastly Nerio went to the beach while Gaelin went off somewhere.

As everyone else left the cabin, Demetra stayed behind to think about the boy she had fallen for. His short raven colored hair was a perfect shade of black, and his sea-green eyes had a beautiful burning glow to them whenever she looked him in the eyes. Then there was his olive tone skin, a pale shade but a nice one all the same. Sighing, Demetra looked out one of the cabin windows and just stared, not looking at anything in particular. She loved everything about him, but she wanted to know what he was really like, not just looks, but also his personality, and just who he is.

Sighing, Demetra left the cabin and tried to find the boy she fell for, she tried to find Percy. It didn't take very long; he was sitting on the dock by the canoe lake. Just staring at the water, Demetra took a deep breath before walking up to him. "Hey Percy, what are you doing?" She asked as she walked up to the boy.

He turned to face Demetra and just smiled before answering, "Not much, just relaxing, and out of curiosity what do you think of camp so far."

She smiled at the son of Poseidon before sitting down next to him. "I like it a whole lot, and to be honest it feels nice that there is another place out here for me and my siblings." As she said this, she blushed while staring out at the lake, trying not to meet Percy's eyes.

He stared at her intensely, "Do you mean that you and your siblings all have the same immortal parent when you say that?"

Demetra could hear a bit of surprise in his voice, as if to say that any immortal could sire so many kids at the same time who wasn't Apollo. No offense to the Sun god. "No, we all have different immortal parents, but we all have the same mortal parent who has taken care of us all since before we can remember. She's like the adoptive mother to all half-bloods."

Demetra explained while taking a glance at Percy from the corner of her eye, he was thinking before he spoke his next words. "That's very kind of her to do something like that for half-bloods, and she knows what you are and doesn't get bothered by the fact that you have to come here or if possibly so many monsters come by that she wouldn't worry?"

Demetra laughed at his long question, "Yeah, well she does get worried if any of us are ever hurt. Also not many monsters ever find us, we know that most normal half-bloods aren't very lucky, but for us we are because our 'mom' keeps up a magical barrier around the house that we all live in. It's designed to keep monsters from discovering us, but now and then a few sneak past it and find us. Then of course a fight ensues." She said it as if it was no big deal, but Percy was in awe that someone was so kind to keep twelve different half-bloods under one roof and willing to protect them from danger.

Then a thought occurred to the son of Poseidon, "Out of my own curiosity what happens if any of you argue or fight one another?" He had turned to face Demetra and she did the same looking into the son of Poseidon's eyes before speaking.

"When ever something like that happens, we just wait until Wednesday night and then we fight it out then." She said it, almost as if she didn't want to explain what happened on Wednesday nights.

Percy wanted to know more, but from the look in Demetra's eyes, he knew that she wasn't going to talk anymore about the fights. Taking a deep breath he took one of Demetra's hands in his own and squeezed it gently. They both smiled at this, but soon frowned when they had to leave to go to dinner.

Getting up first to help Demetra out, Percy held his hand towards her once he was standing. Taking it, she smiled up at him before they both ran towards the dinning pavilion. Demetra was caught off guard once they started running, but soon enough she let go of Percy's hand and ran as fast as she could. It was fast enough; she beat Percy to the pavilion, and sat down with her siblings. The gods remained for some reason; it was confusing to Demetra and her brothers and sisters. They all thought that the gods would leave once the day was over.

Shrugging, they got their plates ready and soon enough made an offering to any one of the gods just because they wanted to. But only Demetra made a double offering, one to her immortal mother and the other to Aphrodite. Going back to her table, she soon smiled at her siblings, before talking.

"Okay, I'll tell you now, the boy I've fallen for." She started, looking down at her plate and ate a strawberry before looking up.

They were all staring at her, waiting for more information, "Well, it's… its Percy okay." Demetra blurted silently her face going red.

Everyone soon smiled at the table and soon enough Alastar and Nerio both clapped her on her shoulder. Proud to know that their little sister had finally fallen in love and that it was a nice guy too. They all knew what Percy had done before, he saved Olympus a year ago, and the camp was so peaceful. It was nice, but they knew that it sadly wouldn't last.

After some time and dinner was over, everyone at the unclaimed table was about to leave thinking that nothing else was going to happen, when a bunch of weapons appeared on all of the tables, and everyone was excited, including the gods. Confused, they all stayed seated, listening when Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Gods and Demigods, tonight is a traditional game of Capture the Flag, it will be the Campers verses the Hunters of Artemis."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry to end it like that, but I didn't want this chapter to be centered on a game of Capture the Flag, so that will be in the next chapter. XD Then it'll be onward to Gaelin and his siblings getting "claimed" XD hehe oh man until the next chapter please review. :D**


	3. Winning the Game and We are Claimed

**Well here is the next chapter for this fic, it's long and hope it's worth the wait, well I don't want to bore anyone, so enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Winning the Game and We are Claimed

* * *

**

**Percy's POV

* * *

**

The twelve half-bloods from the unclaimed cabin were a bit dumbfounded that they were about to be in a Capture the Flag game and it's only their first day. They all constantly looked at each other from what I saw; Astra's black and blue hair was flying in her face since she was starting to whip her face around too much. As did the same happen to the other girls at the table. I was starting to idly notice the individual differences and main ones I didn't see before because I was distracted by their fighting style.

Gaelin had black hair, regular colored skin, turquoise eyes, and had on a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes. What I've seen is that he's apparently the oldest and that his siblings might go to him for advice. Celena was next to him on his right, she looked a lot like one of Athena's kids minus the blond hair, and for some reason I knew that her Grey eyes were a lighter shade than other kids of Athena. She had on a blue t-shirt with a crescent moon on it, brown hair, blue jeans, and converse high-tops on. She had lighter skin than Gaelin, but not by much I think.

I soon saw Pallas next to Froska, she was sitting to the left of Gaelin, Pallas has caramel colored hair, emerald green eyes, and light brown skin, almost as if she liked to be outside every now and then, she's also wearing a magenta shirt with a jean skirt, and a pair of black high-heels. Froska had blond hair with two purple streaks in it, purple eyes, which I thought was strange and cool, she had slightly darker skin that Pallas from what I can see, and is wearing an orange t-shirt, Capri's and white tennis shoes. Next to them I saw who I think were Faivish and Nerio.

Faivish had black hair with red tips at the ends, had yellow eyes, and again I find it strange about most of the unclaimed kid's eyes, but I ignored that and still looked at them. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, along with black running shorts, and a pair of matching shoes, and idly enough the guy had a decent tan.

Nerio was a different story, the guy had sea-green hair, which I thought was cool, brown eyes, and out of everyone at the unclaimed table he had the darkest skin. He had on a bright blue t-shirt; it looked close to the colors of a lake when it's a very nice day, shorts and blue running shoes. Across from him was Calah, it wasn't hard to tell her apart from everyone else because she had the palest skin out of them all, had bright light blue eyes, and was a brunette. She was also wearing a dark red short sleeved shirt, a pair of Capri's and of course a pair of tennis shoes.

Next to her was Astra, she was slightly lighter in skin tone than Nerio but her eyes looked almost as dark as Nico's but they weren't black they were dark blue. Her t-shirt had both the Big and Little dippers on it, and was a dark blue shade, she also had on black pants, and from what I saw an anklet on her right ankle, and black shoes.

Next to Nerio was Demetra, and she was so pretty, with her black and light green stripped hair, tan skin, green shirt, brown skirt and high heels. Not to mention that her eyes we a beautiful shade of brown. To her left was Nerio and to her right was Alastar, and to be honest the dude looks more buff than Ares, no offense to the war god. He had reddish hair, maroon eyes, lighter skin tone than Astra bust darker than Pallas's. He had on black pants and a grey shirt, and black converse.

To his right was Kalil, the guy looked okay, green hair, sea-greenish eyes, dark tan skin, turquoise shirt and black pants, and same tennis shoes. Then lastly was Theron, the guy had pale skin, but a shade darker than Calah's, blue eyes, dark brown hair, and wore a camouflage t-shirt , and blue jeans. But what I still see now is that he's got a holder on his belt for a 38 caliber revolver. **(A N I have no idea what type of gun I just said, so I just guessed from what I've been hearing on Cold Case ^^;) **Shaking my head, I turned to look at Celena; she had a white crescent moon on her blue t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of black sandals. She has light Grey eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. **(A N I did this so that you all know what my 12 OCs look like, and also if that doesn't help then look at my new ID, it's all 12 of them just so you all know. :D)**

What I idly noticed was that everyone had at least some kind of jewelry on, I didn't see them all, but I could tell that they were there. Once the commotion over at their table stopped, Gaelin looked at them all and then at Chiron, who had asked a few minuets ago if they'd like to participate in the Game tonight. Standing up he smiled and said in a confident voice, "Chiron, we would be honored to partake in a game of Capture the Flag against the Hunters of Artemis."

I smiled at this, as did a few other campers and gods, "Very well, Campers will be taking the Northern Woods and the Hunters the Southern Woods. You all know the rules; I will be serving as referee and battle medic. Also before I forget," Chiron looked over at the Unclaimed Table and just smirked at the kids there before speaking. "Gaelin I do hope you and your siblings will at least_** try **_not to kill anyone tonight. We do not want any casualties on your first night at camp."

Gaelin just chuckled at Chiron's words, "Don't worry Chiron, there won't be any casualties tonight."

With those words said, everyone who was participating in Capture the Flag was now in armor, minus Gaelin and his siblings. Which didn't go unnoticed by the others, including myself, Chiron knew but he didn't pay any attention to it. The Hunters soon took of towards the northern end of the creek, while the campers all went to the southern end. I was on guard duty by the flag with Theron. Annabeth said that with Gaelin and his siblings now playing, he knew where they would best position.

Gaelin was at the front with Pallas, Froska, Faivish, and Nerio. He said that they'd be the best to handle the arrows and hand to hand combat with the Hunters. Kalil was with the Apollo kids, he would be firing his arrows to injure anyone who was planning an ambush on others in the battle field.

Astra, Demetra, Celena, Calah, and Annabeth would be going around getting the flag while Alastar would be on boarder patrol. Gaelin said something about them being girls that the Hunters might not pay any mind to them, and that who ever they'd send to get the flag would be held up by Alastar.

So while I played safe with the flag and Theron, everyone else got to have all the fun. The flag was stationed at the edge of a small field Theron found when we got out here. It was weird that for as long as I've gone to camp I have never once seen this field. As I thought of this, I heard the conch horn in the distance, the game has started.

* * *

**Regular POV

* * *

**

As soon as the others heard the horn sound, there was near chaos when the Hunters and Campers attacked. Gaelin never once drew blood as he attacked the hunters; he took down only three girls when one tried to sneak up behind him. She went down with an arrow in her leg; it was from Kalil, since he's the only one to use red arrows. The other Apollo kids were helping as well, but Kalil was only focused on helping his siblings.

Pallas was amazing with her two knives, as was Froska with her katana. Both kept many of the eternal maidens away, but any others who got passed them had to deal with Faivish and anyone who was behind him. He was very good with a spear, he also had a shield, but that was it for defense items. Aside from the three of them and anyone else near by, they were very good.

Nerio was actually doing nothing for a short while before about five newer hunters were trying to get past him and the others, smirking; Nerio attacked one of the girls with his trident shaped knife. It's a one of a kind, forged by his own younger brother, which he is grateful for. The others were trying to help the girl who he attacked, he didn't hurt her, and he just scared her, and only gave her a small cut on her face.

Even as they all started attacking him, Nerio never once gave them any deadly wounds. He only gave minor cuts and one or two bruises from the girls trying to take away his knife. They mainly used their hunting knives since using arrows at close range wasn't the best idea. Which was strange since the hunters didn't use very many arrows and when they did, they were destroyed by Gaelin and the others.

Over on the other side of the creek, where Annabeth and the others were, she was quite surprised by how there were very few hunters, but then again Thalia knew that Annabeth had a plan, but didn't know that it was revised when Gaelin and his siblings joined their team. She just shook her head, having a bad feeling about doing this, although Celena was grinning about this, her and her sisters were just enjoying the game.

After a while, they finally found the other team's flag, it was at the top of Zeus' Fist. Calah smirked at their luck, but soon frowned when she saw there was only one person guarding the flag.

"Bad news, I think they have an ambush set up." Calah whispered to the others as they all saw the sole hunter watching the flag and observing the area.

Celena just smirked and she readied her scimitar. "I can get the others out into the open, just be careful, I'll be alright, okay." As she said this her sisters nodded, but Annabeth was still worried, but didn't voice her opinions, Gaelin had told her that if they had an idea that they should try it out before doing anything rash or foolish.

Annabeth sighed as she waited and watched as Celena walked forward and attacked the Hunter before she could react. Quickly knocked out, Celena was soon ambushed herself by about five other Hunters. She wasn't taken down, but the others soon came out and helped Celena out. Annabeth was invisible as she took out a huntress who was trying to disarm Astra.

Astra was able to keep one at bay, while Demetra was having fun taking out her opponent. It was a little easy for her, but she still had a hard time since it was an older huntress, about five centuries old. Grinning when she thought she'd win, the hunter was taken down when Calah came up behind her and hit a pressure point to set her into unconsciousness.

Calah had taken care of her opponent before helping her little sister, all the girls were done with their opponents before the lieutenant of the Hunters came in clapping. All turning to face her, it was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and from what Demetra knew Theron's crush.

"You've beaten the others but can you handle the best." Thalia asked as she tapped her bracelet, and Aegis appeared on her wrist and her spear was in her other hand.

Demetra took a fighting stance instead of replying to Thalia. Calah and Celena looked at the flag and then at Demetra. Before this had happened, both girls had promised Gaelin that they'd protect their little sister, Astra would have done the same, but she chose otherwise, both she and Gaelin knew that out of all of them Calah and Celena were the best to protect their little sister should something happen, well next to Alastar of course.

It wasn't that they did trust their little sister; they did and knew she could take care of herself, but they still worried about her well being. Yet they shook their head when they saw her charge at Thalia, spear and sword ready. Celena looked at Calah, Astra, and Annabeth before looking back at Demetra and knew what she was doing.

"You guys have to take the flag and get out while I help Demetra if she needs it." Celena told the others while edging towards her little sister.

Calah and Astra sighed; they both knew that Celena was stubborn when it came to giving orders. Annabeth looked at them for a moment before they ran over to the flag and grabbed it, they took off soon after that and headed towards the creek. While Demetra and Thalia soon fought each other spear to spear, and the others were making their way towards the creek, Alastar was doing his best against the hunters and only a few got passed him, which he didn't mind, he knew that they'd never find the flag.

It was fun for him to challenge the great hunters, they were like the children of the virgin goddess, and they were powerful. Alastar wasn't trying to hurt the girls, mainly because when he fights them, he's somehow reminded of his little sister Demetra. He cares deeply about his baby sister and like the others, would do anything to keep her safe. Although there was a bad feeling somewhere inside the old warrior, he had a bad feeling that something was gong to happen soon, something really bad.

He ignored it for the moment and continued to fight without his axe, it'd be more fun to try and fight without it against the hunters. Smiling as he fought, the feeling just kept on growing within Alastar and he had a bad feeling that the others had it too. The feeling had almost disappeared when there was a sound of a conch horn in the distance, the game was over, and it was time to see who had won.

Alastar took the huntresses that were near him as they made their way towards the creek. Once they were there, Alastar met up with his other siblings and saw Demetra and Celena came out of the other woods with Thalia in toe. She looked a little disgruntled but she was still smiling. Looking towards the creek, Chiron saw the flag was a shade of emerald green with many different symbols on it. The flag was now representing the Unclaimed cabin, and all twelve of it's campers in it.

"The Campers win, I congratulate you all for a well played game, now let us go back to the campfire for the sing-along shall we." Yet just as those words left Chiron's mouth, Gaelin and his sibling fell to the ground screaming.

It seemed as if they were all in some sort of horrible agony, for they were all holding a part of their bodies, Gaelin his left thigh, Demetra the back of her neck, Alastar his right arm, Pallas her right ankle, Celena her left shoulder blade, Kalil had his left hip in a tight grip. Froska and Faivish were both clutching at their opposite shoulders, Froska's left, and Favish's right. Calah had a tight grip on her right thigh, while Theron was clutching at his right wrist. Lastly Astra was from the looks of it trying to choke herself when they realized that it was the front of her neck that was hurting, and lastly Nerio was gripping his right hand.

Once they were done screaming, someone, and a god or goddess went to check upon each of the twelve to see what happened to them. Zeus and Thalia saw if Gaelin was alright, Hera and Crystal, a daughter of Hestia, saw Pallas, and as all of them saw if they were okay, they removed their hands from where they were before, and upon the skin. Apparently branded on, were they symbols of Titans, Gaelin had the symbol of Kronos on his thigh, Pallas had Rhea, on her ankle, Celena had one that took Athena and Annabeth by surprise, for on her left shoulder blade was the symbol of Métis, Athena's own mother.

Kalil had the symbol of Coeus, Alastar had Atlas, and Calah's was Mnemosyne, the mother of the muses. Faivish had the symbol of Hyperion, and Froska had the symbol of Themis. Astra had one that Artemis knew bout, it was the symbol of the moon Titan, Phoebe. Theron was another shocker since his father was apparently Prometheus, though he had a look of hatred on as he saw the symbol on his wrist.

The lastly there was Nerio and Demetra, Nerio was reluctant in front of Poseidon, but he showed him the symbol of his father, the god's possibly greatest enemy of the sea, Oceanus. Now there was Demetra, she was scared but showed everyone her symbol and they were all stumped, well except for Percy. He knew, he somehow knew that Demetra's other mom was in fact Gaia the titan of the earth.

These twelve half-bloods did have a secret, and it was that they were the children of the Titans.

* * *

**Well that's it, and I will try and update my other fics in the next few days, even the ones that I haven't updated in a long while, I will ry and get them up to speed, so anyways, please review. :D**


	4. Strip Poker

**Hi everyone who likes this fic, I hope you like the newest chapter and that you'll love the OMAKE i made at the end of it XD hehe well either way, enjoy the chapter everyone XD hehe

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Strip Poker

* * *

**

**No one's POV

* * *

**

After all twelve siblings were in the Big House, the gods had a meeting outside, to determine what to do with the children of their enemies. There were a lot of debates, and no one was coming up with any bright ideas, even the demigods, who were allowed to know what was going on. Percy was worried about Demetra, Annabeth was worried for Kalil, Nico for Astra, and lastly Thalia was grudgingly worried for Theron. Even if she did hate his dad, there was something about Theron that was very different from the Titan of forethought.

Either way, as all twelve sat there in the meeting room for the cabin leaders, everyone wasn't doing much, Demetra was just sad as she sat by herself near Argus, the head of security who had been asked to watch all twelve of them. It was easy, considering that they didn't want to leave the room to begin with. They were all quiet, all wanting to leave as soon as they could and never come back; they knew that their 'mom' had asked them to come to the camp and save them from the threat that was to come. But at the moment they didn't think that anyone was going to help them or the gods.

Still as they sat there, Alastar was getting really bored and decided that they'd have a little bit of fun. But he chose to ask Argus first, going up to the many eyed monster, he spoke kindly. "Argus do you mind if we play a few card games while we wait. You don't even have to get some, because I have cards already on me."

After he brought out the cards and showed them to the head of security, which looked at all twelve of them who really wanted to do something other than sit around. Argus sighed before nodding, saying that it was alright. Alastar thanked him before everyone soon sat around a table and started to play numerous card games. From simple ones to the more adult based ones. Then ended up playing strip poker, they made sure to have large T-shirts for the girls, incase they lost a lot of clothes, and the guys didn't care how many clothes they lost. After an hour or so, al the girls were wearing large T-shirts, while the guys were all in their underwear.

That was when Chiron came in, and what he saw just made him think about stop sneaking into Mr. D's special wine cabinet so much. Then left and told the gods it would be better to tell them what the punishment would be in the morning.

After a few hours, of card games a drinking once Theron found the wine stash, then after everyone passed out, with their clothes back on. After the incident with Alastar and Zeus, the gods told them what they would do in order to earn their trust. They accepted the large quest, so long as Demetra would be safe.

"So it is agreed," Athena began to just summarize what they just talked about. "All of you will be going with just one demi-god on a quest to retrieve a dole child belonging to each of us. Then bring both demigods back here safely." The twelve demi-titans nodded in agreement, they knew what to do, and how much time they had. At least two weeks for all of them to get back to camp with two half bloods and get home safely.

"Alright then, these are the half-bloods you'll be going with, Demetra will be going to retrieve a daughter of Athena with Percy who lives in Ohio." Zeus began; he still was upset about what happened earlier. "Kalil and Annabeth will be getting a son of Hermes who is currently in Mississippi. Pallas and Crystal are going to find a daughter of Demeter in Maine. Celena and Phoebe, one of my daughter's hunters will go to Florida to find a son of Ares. Alastar and Clarisse will be looking in Georgia for a daughter of Hestia." Zeus paused for a moment and looked at Gaelin, saving the hardest for last for him.

"Theron will go with my daughter Thalia to find a son of Apollo. Astra and Nico will be in New Orleans to find a daughter of Aphrodite. Faivish and Alice will be in California looking for a daughter of Dionysus. Calah and Jared will be in Michigan searching for a son of Hephaestus."

He stopped and looked at the last three demi-titans with indifference, except for Gaelin; he'd have the real challenge. "You three will have a much harder time getting your half-bloods here than the others. Froska you and Marcus will be getting a daughter of Hades who is in New Orleans, so you and Astra will be traveling together, well at least for a while anyways. Nerio you and Chris will be getting a daughter of Poseidon who lives in Hawaii." He didn't notice that Nerio brightened up as soon as he heard where he was going.

"Now lastly there is you son of Kronos, you and Devon will be going to Texas to find one of my sons." After Zeus said who would be going with Gaelin everyone was nervous for the son of Kronos, after all, Devon was one of, if not the most thick headed, stubborn, pain in the ass anyone has ever met. Yet the look on his face said that he didn't care who he was with, Gaelin just wanted to get this over with. A few hours later, everyone left, but in an unusual way, all twenty four half bloods left on what looked like hover-boards. They decided not to question it, and also decided that it'd be better to not bring up what happened earlier in the room when they told the demi-titans what their punishment was. Yet no one could shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen.

* * *

**OMAKE!

* * *

**

Everyone from the unclaimed cabin was passed out in the Big House meeting room, since the gods had to wait until morning to tell them what their fate would be. Sadly since Alastar found Dionysus' secret wine cabinet, they all got a little crazy when they started drinking too much wine. And when the gods founds them all passed out on tables in the morning, what they didn't notice was that only eleven of them were passed out, not twelve.

Zeus had to cause a thunder 'boom' to echo across the camp in order to get everyone up. It worked, but soon at a price the god will never see coming.

"Okay, now to tell you what all of you must do in order to gain our trust." Zeus told them, and didn't notice that Demetra was looking around for her brother Alastar.

Looking at the god she asked, "Lord Zeus, I do not meant to be rude, but do you have any idea where my older brother Alastar is? I found his axe, but I can't find him."

Zeus was about to answer that he didn't care, when randomly Alastar fell on top of Zeus, temporarily knocking him unconscious.

"Oh! That's right, we stapled him to the ceiling last night while we were drunk." Demetra exclaimed as she pulled her brother off of the lord of the sky. "Thank you Lord Zeus for helping me figure out where my brother was." Demetra thanked the unconscious god. Her brothers and sisters just shook their heads at the innocence of their sister.

While the other gods were just trying their hardest to not laugh at the king of the gods and lord of the sky, they when he'd wake up he would have one Hades of a headache.

* * *

**XD hehe man oh man I couldn't resist putting that in there, but don't expect any more OMAKEs from me, okay, well either way, please review everyone. Also all of you have a Merry Christmas and if not, then Happy Holiday, XD hehe well till next year, later :D**


End file.
